The Metamorphmagus and The Werewolf
by Jily-Hinny-Always
Summary: Remus and Dora are entering their last year at Hogwarts. What does it hold in store for them?
1. Chapter 1

A/N I hope you enjoy my first Ronks story!

**The Metamorphmagus and The Werewolf**

Letters!

Dora's POV

I woke up this morning and ran downstairs because I would get my Hogwarts letter and I was hoping to become a 7th year prefect so I could patrol with Remus. Remus is so amazing! He is kind, considerate, a bookworm, good looking and everything I'd ever want in a perfect boyfriend but, he only likes me as a friend and Sirius' cousin. Also, he is a werewolf and he stays away from most girls because of that but I don't care, he is great and he only turns into one once a month, but that doesn't make him a monster! This year I wanted him to become my boyfriend. I opened his letter first and it said,

Dear Dora,

How are you? I can't wait to see you at school soon. Are you coming round to James' house this week? I hope you are because Sirius, Lily and I are sleeping over for the week, I hope you can come! Wait, I said hope twice, oh well. Random question: what colour is your hair today? Sorry, I've just had loads if chocolate frogs so I'm only a little bit hyper.

Hope to see you soon,

Love Remus

P.S I got prefect what about you?

I laughed at that letter then remembered about the Hogwarts letter! I found it in the middle of all my letters and it said,

Dear Ms Tonks,

Congratulations! You have been made Gryffindor prefect for 1977. Please report to the prefects carriage at half past 11 for your meeting. Please enjoy the rest of your holiday. Your badge is enclosed.

Professor

Yay I was prefect with Remus! I scribbled back a reply to him saying,

Dear Remus,

I am very well thank you, what about you? Yes I am sleeping their for tonight only though because my mom has work to attend to *pulls a face* so I will be seeing you soon. Haha you and your chocolate frogs honestly! My hair is bubblegum pink today, a random question for you: how many chocolate frogs did you have?

Seeing you soon,

Dora

P.S Yes I got prefect as well yay!

Then I read and answered the other letters I had.

Dear Nymphradora,

I've missed you dear second cousin! How are you? And Andy? And Ted? I hope you are ok so you can come over to Prongs' place soon! We need to plan some pranks for the welcoming feast! Please reply soon and tell Andy and Ted I asked about them being the kind cousin I am!

Love Sirius

Dearest Siri,

Do not call me Nymohradora it is a terrible name and I am ashamed to have it so I will call you Siri. I missed you as well! I'm fine and so is Mom and Dad. I am coming over tonight to Prongsie boys place and yes, we need to plan some pranks I mean, now that James is with Lily, he has stopped planning really big pranks but oh well, we can make up for it! Oh, I forgot to say, I am a prefect with Moony so no extreme pranks otherwise we will have to lose points and in our last year, we do want to win!

See you soon!

Love Dora (not Nymphradora)

To Dora,

Hey girl! We need to catch up on some stuff so as I've heard, you are coming over to James' tonight! Yay! Oooh guess who got Head Girl? I did! And James got Head Boy! Aaaaaah! Don't you think this year will be the best? I bet you could get a boyfriend this year and it will be so romantic because we could double date! **So far in the holidays, Tuney has been as stuck up as ever. I tried to help her do the polishing with magic and she said no and then called me a freak as usual. Then James invited me over to his and I'm sleeping at his for the rest of the week! We are going to Diagon Alley on Wednesday, are you coming? Please do!**

See you tonight

Lils xoxo

To Lils,

Heyoooo! Yes we need to catch up but it's a shame that Alice and Marlene won't be there to talk. Oh my gosh! Yay to you for getting Head Girl, I'm a prefect! Wait what? James Head Boy? No, you've got that wrong, haven't you? James? Dumbledore has officially gone mad! Also, you will not be getting me a boyfriend but I'm hoping that a certain someone will become my boyfriend! I will tell you tonight because you are probably at James' right now and I don't want the boys knowing! My summer has been rubbish as well but honestly, Petunia is so annoying from what I've heard! My only company is my teddy bear Snuffles. I can't wait to see you guys! I'm coming on Wednesday as well because I love you so much!

See you,

Dora xoxo

That was enough letter writing. I sent them all off and went to pack for the sleepover tonight.

A/N This is my first Ronks and yes it's AU because Tonks is in the same year as the Marauders and Lily. I hope you like it! Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2~Sleepover!**

'HEY NYMPHY! HEY ANDY!' shouted Sirius as he answered the door to me and my mother when I got to James house'.

'Sirius, don't call me that! It's Dora or Tonks.' I replied whereas, Mother just laughed and said,

'Hello Sirius. Now Dora, be a good girl and thank Mrs Potter when you see her! I'll pick you up tomorrow at 1. Bye!' she said as she embraced me in an awkward hug. It was awkward because Sirius was still standing there trying to hide his laughter. I mean honestly, what was so funny about his cousin giving her daughter a hug before she left? After she had left, I followed Sirius to the kitchen which, to be fair, was huge and amazingly beautiful. The walls were tiled black, white, black, white, and so on. The floor was shining and was also tiled however, just black. All of the countertops, were white and so was the sink, with sparkling silver taps. All in all, the kitchen looked amazing and very modern. As soon as I walked in, Lily came running up to me and gave me a big hug whilst we were both screaming,

'Dora!' and 'Lils!' Then James hugged me and said,

'Hey Dora! We need to prank the Slytherins and we need a plan so, since you and Moony do the plans and, Moony is busy doing whatever he is doing, you need to do it!' I cheerfully told them I was ok with that. After that, we sat down and Sirius handed us all a piece of parchment which said,

Sirius' list of what to do!

1. Tabout out stuff blah blah blah (Lily and Remus told me to put it)

2. Plan our prank on the Slytherins!

3. Talk about who we like (I heard Remus has a crush on someone and he won't tell us who)

4. Play truth or dare

5. Girls have a girly chat and Marauders have a Marauder chat

6. Set our beds up downstairs

7. Have a feast-midnight or not!

8. In the morning get ready for the party!

9. Partayyyyyyy

10. Say bye to Dora when she goes home

'Padfoot, you know I still won't tell you who I like even though we're doing this.' Remus told Sirius who, was looking proudly at his copy. I added in,

'I'm telling Lils who I like but not you guys!' Lily looked quite happy and this comment whereas, Sirius put on puppy dog eyes.

' You keep a secret from... Me?' he replied. I nodded and changed the subject,

'James, you didn't tell me there was going to be a party!' He nodded and said,

'Yes my mom and dad are inviting people over and it will be a formal party in the ballroom. Mad Eye, Professor Minnie,' This was the Marauders name for Professor McGonagall,' Alice, Fabien, Gideon, Molly, Professor Dumbledore said he might pop over and other people as well.' I frowned. A formal party... That meant a formal dress which I didn't have...

'I don't have a dress for the party! Should I ask my mom to floo over and get me one?' Lily replied,

'Honestly, you think I didn't think about that! I've got a spare dress that will look fabulous on you! However, you need to change you hair to a light brown so it will go with the dress but, other than that, no problems. Wait... You need someone to go with! I'm with James, Sirius is with Evangeline-Marienette Lamonte, Peter is with Stella Midgen and Remus is with... No one! That's perfect! You and Remus can go together!' We nodded in agreement.

Peter, who hadn't spoken until this point, said,

'Can we get on with the list now because, we've done 1 already.'

'Yes so, number 2, prank on the Slytherins!' said Remus. We all conferred (even Lily!) and came up with what we were going to do for the start of year prank. It went BANG! That's all I'm telling you though!

'Number 3 on the list next! I will start! I like Lily, actually, I love Lily and she's the best thing that has ever happened to me and, I couldn't live without her. It was worth asking her out for five and a half years just to date her now.' James said and afterwards earned a kiss from Lily. However, whilst he was talking, Sirius and Peter pretended to be sick. I didn't like the way Peter was acting nowadays because, all last year, he used to sneak off and come back and say he went for a walk. When he was with the Marauders, he just tagged along after them and tried to be like Sirius. Now, he just gets on my nerves and really annoys me.

'After that blah speech or comment thingy, whatever, my turn! I like Evangeline-Marienette because she makes me happy and, she is beautiful. Also, she is a very nice kitchen escort, we sneak down their sometimes and we have a nice time.' said Sirius firmly. This was weird because Sirius was usually a player and, only interested in a girl for a week then dumps her.

'Who next then?' I asked.

'Lets go, me, Peter, Remus then you.' answered Lily then continued to say,

'I like and love James. I used to think he was horrible and a bully but, he is really nice, caring and he is the best boyfriend any girl could have. I'm really lucky to have him and, I love him so much because he is amazing!' That earned Lily a kiss whilst, again, Sirius and Peter made sick noises.

'Uhm well... I like Stella Midgen because, even though she's not the best Hufflepuff, she is nice and I like her.' Peter confessed. After that everyone looked to Remus who was looking uncomfortable but said,

'I'm not telling you who I like but I'll give you some hints ok? Well she's bright, bubbly, smart, sweet, a friend at the moment and everyone here likes her I think, maybe except from one person though.' I was deep in thought, it could be that Ravenclaw that he was with in the library before the holidays. Her name was Lana Marthy and she fitted that description perfectly. This made me more determined to get Remus to like me.

'Ok... I guess it's my turn. Well, the person I like is cute, has nice hair, friendly, super smart, has a nice body even though he doesn't play Quidditch and is a very good friend. Everyone here likes him, I know that for a fact and yeah... He's really amazing.' They all looked at me weirdly, probably because I was babbling but, Sirius said after,

'Number 4 truth or dare! Yes! Come on, let's go to Prongs' room!' We all followed him up the stairs. Even for the stairs, it was posh! The carpets were a light grey and the walls were papered in blue flowery wallpaper and the banisters looked like they were made out of gold which, they probably were. We had to travel up three sets of stairs to get there, I knew Potter Mansion was big but, I didn't think it would be that big! Finally, we got there and, to my astonishment, his bedroom was bigger than my whole living room! His bed sat in the far corner with a Puddlemere United duvet on it. The walls were gold and had red lions on. He had a desk that was covered in parchment and had ink stains all over it. He had wooden flooring and all of his shoes were behind the door. The walls also had, Puddlemere United posters plotted around at various points. We sat in a circle on a rug in the middle of the room.

'Ok, the rules are, you can't ask the person who just asked you. You have to do at least three dares in the half an hour we have to play. You have to answer or do the dare otherwise, you will face Sirius consequences.' Sirius laughed.

' Did you see what I did there? You know my name is Sirius so you will face Sirius consequences.' We all looked at him and I said,

'Sirius, that joke got old in first year when, you used it everyday. Let's get on with the game. Sirius, truth or dare?'

'Well dare obviously!'

'I dare you to take off a piece of clothing every time someone says a word starting with 't' starting in 15 seconds!' He ran around the room putting on James' sunglasses, Quidditch top, spare glasses, a cap, a wooly hat, a pair of shorts, swimming trunks, flip-flops and put on Lily's two necklaces that were on James' desk, her ring, her bracelet and a scarf that was on the floor. Next Sirius asked Lily,

'Lily-kins, truth or dare!' Sirius took off the spare glasses.

'Truth and don't call me that!' Sirius took off one of the necklaces and the wooly hat.

'Ok, what did you think of James when you saw him for the first time?' Sirius took off the flip-flops.

'Well I remember thinking "He is quite cute but honestly, could his hair get any messier it looks terrible!"' Everyone nodded their heads in agreement whilst Sirius took off the ring and the other necklace.

'Ok now, Remus, truth or dare?' Sirius took off the scarf.

'Dare please Lily.' he answered.

'I dare you to... Carry the person to your left around the room whilst yodelling.' Sirius took off the swimming trunks. That sounded like a really good dare until I realised that it was me who Remus had to carry. We stood up and I said,

'Piggyback please! She didn't say how to carry me so, down you get!' He laughed and nodded. In first year, he used to give me piggybacks to the common room or the hospital wing when I fell over (yes I'm quite clumsy) so it reminded me of old times. He crouched down and I jumped on his back and after, he ran around the room whilst I was screaming,

'Weeeeeeeeeee!' and he was shouting,

'YODEL HEY HEEE HOOOOOOOO!' After about a minute, he started to slow down and so, I jumped off his back and sat back down. I realised that Sirius had took off the Quidditch top. The game carried on with Peter haven eaten seven chocolate frogs in one go, going downstairs and kissing Mrs Potter and kissing James' feet. Remus had slapped Sirius (hard) and for tickled by James. James had exchanged tops with Lily so he was wearing a green top that had a butterfly on and Lily was wearing another Quidditch top, he wore his underwear on top of his clothes and had me put makeup on him (let's just say a clown looked better than him.) Lily had danced like a ballerina around the room for two minutes, tried to put her foot behind her head and shoved three ice cubes in her mouth all at once. I had a moustache drawn on my face (courtesy of James), had been wrapped in toilet paper like a mummy and had to do the robot in front of Mrs Potter. Sirius had to sing a song really loudly outside in the garden so the neighbours could hear and had to say two good things about everyone in the room. Sirius got quite easy dares though, he was left in his pants and the end of the game. After that,Peter said,

'Now, Marauder chat and girly chat so, bye girls!' Lily and I stood up and she led me down the hallway to a spare bedroom. We sat down on the bed which lay in the corner of the room.

'So, how are your holidays so far?' asked Lily.

'Fine. Mom has been busy with work and Dad has been ok. We just lay about the house usually. What about yours?' I replied.

'Just the usual. Tuney's being blah again so nothing has changed. You know in your letter you mentioned a boy and today, you said...'

'Yes, I know. That I would tell you. Fine, Ok-so-I-like-Remus-but-please-don't-tell-him-becau se-he-doesn't-like-me-and-I-don't-want-to-ruin-our -friendship-over-it.' I rushed out really quickly and Lily looked like she was about to squeal with happiness.

'Oh my Merlin! Eeeeeeep! Ok, wait a second.' She walked and opened the door to find four boys on the ground.

'Hey Lils uhm... Have I said how beautiful you look today?' said James messing up his hair.

I panicked, had they heard what I said?

'You do know that I've put a silencing charm on this room so, no one can hear anything we say?' said Lily. That solved that problem.

'Damn Lily, you think of everything!' said Sirius who emphasised this by waving his arms wildly.

'Bye boys!' I laughed.

'Come on let's get back then guys. I might tell you a Marauder secret.' added Remus when they wouldn't budge. James and Sirius ran down the hallway with Remus and Peter walking behind laughing. After that, Lily and I talked about what we were doing when we got to Hogwarts and devised plans to get Remus to like me. After about an hour we heard knocking at the door and so, I got up to open it.

'Hello, Sirius said, come downstairs to set up the beds.' Peter said in a bored voice then, he turned and left. I swear I saw him scowling at me. Boys...So complicated. We went downstairs to find Sirius and James smiling at Remus then, when we walked in, at me as well. As I said before, boys...so complicated. We positioned our mattresses by going left to right with, me, Lily, James, Remus, Peter and Sirius. I slipped into an easy sleep but, little did I know that tomorrow, would be painful emotionally and physically...

A/N Sorry I took so long to update, I promise the next one will be sooner. Please read and review! I prefer constructive criticism. Thank you for reading! :D xxx


End file.
